Ligeramente embarazadas
by Ghost'Sweet'Dreams
Summary: En la boda de Theo y Luna ocurren varias cosas, entre ellas que Hermione, Pansy, Luna y Ginny terminan embarazadas... ¿Como actuaran los futuros padres al enterarse de aquello? entren y descubranlo..


Es una locura mía esta historia, así que disfrútenla… los personajes **NO **son míos pertenecen a la grandiosa j.k Rowling, pero si me pertenece la historia salió de mi loca mente. Lo que no me pertenece es el titulo… un pequeño plagueo de una buena película… Disfrútenla.

La canción que aparece pertenece a Kirtach un personaje del libro ''Memorias de Idhun'' de Laura Gallego García. Yo solo la he tomado prestada.

Historia sin fines de lucro que quede claro…

Dejen un Review les juro que no las voy a morder.

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

* * *

-¡Hermione, date prisa que llegaremos tarde!- grito Draco con fuerza mirándose por ultima vez en el espejo. _¡Vaya que te ves bien guapetón! _se dijo. Vestía todo de negro, el traje, la camisa, los zapatos de cuero negro relucían. El cabello pulcramente ordenado. Draco sonrió de medio lado satisfecho, sin duda se veía bien y nadie se lo iba a negar- ¡Hermione apura!-

-¡que ya voy!- se escucho gritar desde el segundo piso de la mansión Malfoy, segundos después una mujer descendía por las escaleras con gracia y elegancia, el rubio contuvo el aire, aquella mujer lo llevaba a la locura se veía realmente exquisita.

Llevaba un vestido color ciruela ceñido a su cuerpo, con un escote en forma de V, era largo, apenas se veían sus tacos agujas negro, un escote no muy pronunciando se veía en una de sus piernas. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta elegante, y caían como un velo de seda unos risos bien formados en su espalda desnuda. El maquillaje era en tonos suaves y le acompaña una pequeña carterita del mismo tono del vestido.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto

-si, claro… te ves hermosa- dijo Draco depositándole un casto beso en sus labios, ella sonrió.

-Gracias… mejor apurémonos que no pienso llegar tarde a la boda de una de mis mejores amigas-

-como usted mande- musito Draco lanzando polvo flu a la chimenea donde de inmediato desparecieron.

OoO

-Pansy no vas a un entierro- bufo Blaise al observar que iba toda de negro

-si tú también te ves bien- ironizo Pansy

-tu te ves hermosa- musito Blaise agarrando a la pelinegra por la cintura.

-claro- manifestó Pansy riendo- no seré la única de negro, tu también vas así y de seguro Draco vas mas de negro aun-

-Draco va al funeral de Theo-

-malo- musito Pansy lanzando polvos flu

OoO

-por suerte que hemos llegado- dijo Draco- ojala que Theo no cometa el terrible error-

-¡hey! que tu también estas casado-

-por eso lo digo- bromeo Draco- tranquila leona, era solo una broma- dijo al ver que Hermione fruncía el ceño- mira son Zabinni y Parkinson-

-vamos-

La pareja de 26 años felizmente casados de hace 2 años se acercaron a sus amigos igualmente casados.

-¡hola, Mione!- saludo Pansy mientras besaba la mejilla de la castaña

-¡hola, Pansy!- Respondió esta sonriendo

-que efusivas- dijo Blaise estrechando la mano de Draco- ¿listo para ver como cava Nott su tumba?-

Las mujeres le dedicaron una hostil mirada

-yo creo que la que la va cavar será Luna- dijo Pansy

-ni que lo digas- le apoyo Hermione

-los hombres son una perdición-

-en especial si son hombres de Slytherin- dijo Hermione ganándose mirada de desaprobación de Draco y Blaise

-tienes razón, mione. No hay que confiarse de ellos-

-mejor vamos a tomar asiento- dijo Draco tomando del brazo a Hermione

Los cuatros caminaron entre la gente y se sentaron en la tercera fila. Delante de ellos se encontraba Harry Potter, acompañado de su novia Ginny Weasley; Ron Weasley se encontraba al lado de ellos con sus hermanos Fred y George con sus respectivas parejas.

-Hola chicas- dijo Ginny al percatarse de su presencia, lleva un lindo vestido esmeralda

-Hola Ginny- respondieron al unísono-Hola Harry

-Hola Mione, hola Pansy- saludo Harry. Quien luego le tendió la mano a Draco y a Blaise. Su relación había mejorado en gran cantidad al ver que la serpiente amaba a su amiga, desde ahí se procuraron de llevar una mejor relación, cosa que consiguieron de gran manera. El único que se mantenía reacio a formar una ''amistad'' era Ron, que seguía dolido al ver que el amor de su vida se les fue de su manos por ser un idiota.

-¿preparada?- pregunto Hermione a Ginny

-¿para que?- indago confundida

-para que atrapes el ramo de flores- respondió Pansy. Un leve sonrojo se asomo por la pelirroja

-les pedimos tomar asiento, la ceremonia dará comienzo-

Todos callaron y voltearon a ver como entraba el tierno Theodore Nott con una sonrisa al estilo Slytherin

-¡vamos Theo!- grito Blaise bajito ganándose un codazo por parte de Pansy que tenía una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro al igual que todas las mujeres.

10 minutos más tarde entraba el padre y la novia reluciente en su vestido blanco con una larga cola, Luna llevaba el cabello en una larga trenza con pequeñas flores violáceas, tras ella venían las dos pequeñas pelirrojas hijas de Fred y George que afirmaban con entusiasmo la cola de la novia Lovegood.

Media hora más tarde llegaban las tan ansiadas palabras esperadas por todos.

-Luna Lovegood… ¿aceptarías a Theodore Nott como tu futuro esposo?-

-si, acepto- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Theodore Nott ¿aceptas a Luna Lovegood como tú futura esposa?-

-que diga que no…- musito Draco burlón en el oído de Hermione haciéndola estremecer.

-shh… calla- dijo esta.

-claro que acepto- dijo Theo mirando a Luna con amor

-puede besar a la novia- anuncio el pastor

Theo la agarro por la cintura y le beso con devoción

-no me imagino como será la noche de miel- bromeo Harry haciendo reír a los machos

Theo al separarse de Luna anunció:

-¡y ahora que comience la fiesta!-

Los invitados se pusieron de pie y todo el lugar cambio radicalmente para convertirse en un salón de fiesta de lo más elegante, había un montón de mesas de mantel blanco con copas con licores y flores. Habían en cada una 8 sillas.

-pueden tomar asiento, y servirse. Disfruten de esta velada- dijo el Sr. Lovegood

A las dos parejas se les sumo Harry y Ginny así que los seis se dispusieron a buscar una mesa para luego ir a felicitar a los recién casados, pero una mano detuvo a Draco

-¿Cómo que se van a sentar ahí?- pregunto Theo

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Draco- ah… feliz nuevo matrimonio hermano-

-gracias… ustedes se van a ir a sentarse conmigo y mi esposa-anuncio

-¿pero… pero no tienes que sentarse con su familia?- pregunto Ginny

-si pero decidimos que ustedes eran parte de nuestra familia, porque a decir verdad pasamos con ustedes todos los días-

-¡Guay! gracias theito – dijo Pansy abrasándolo- feliz matrimonio- seguido de esto todos lo felicitaron

-muchas gracias a todos… ahora vamos a pasar a sentarnos- dijo Theo caminando hasta llegar a su mesa. Ahí ya se encontraba Luna a la que también felicitaron.

Las cuatro parejas conversaron de los bien que deseaban que fuera el matrimonios de sus amigos. Al pasar una hora decidieron que la hora de bailar.

Theo junto a Luna se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Las brujas de Salem comenzaron a tocar una bella melodía de recién casados, las mujeres en su mayoría suspiraban, los hombres solo se dedicaban a contemplar la escena.

-¿te acuerdas de nuestro baile?- le pregunto Hermione a Draco- ¿y nuestra ceremonia?-

-claro como olvidarlo- dijo Draco quien sonrió lascivo- lo mejor ocurrió en la noche-

-sabia que dirías aquello-

-el baile nuestro fue mas sutil mas apasionado… fue mejor en otras palabras- Draco sonrió con vanidad- además que bailarines era más bellos-

Hermione solo rio, por que a pesar de todo Draco seguía siendo Draco, el chico mas vanidoso, altivo, mordaz, orgulloso y algunos casos odioso. Pero a pesar de todo eso lo amaba con locura y pasión, porque al fin y al cabo eso le había gustado de él, eso la había enamorado además de que su cuerpo. Hermione rio con mas fuerza por sus pensamientos, a su lado Draco también Reía pero por otro motivo junto a Harry, seguramente Blaise había dicho otro comentario obviamente tonto para las mujeres.

-invitamos a pasar a la pista a nuestros invitados- dijo Luna

Draco como todo un caballero que era tomo la mano de Hermione con una de él, y con la otra su cintura.

Al llegar a la pista Hermione vio Bill y Fleur al lado de ellos estos le sonrieron y ella les correspondió, desvió la vista a otro lado y vio a Fred junto a Angeline, a Gregory Goyle junto a Millicent.

Draco situó sus manos en la cintura de la castaña y ella por su parte en el cuello de él y así comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de la bella melodía.

_This is not your home, not your world,_

_Not the place where you should be._

_And understand, deep in your heart,_

_Though you didn't want to believe_

_Now you feel so lost in the crowd_

_Wondering if this is all,_

_If there's something beyond._

Se mecían al ritmo de la música, no pensaban en nada mas solo existían ellos dos nada más.

_Beyond these people, beyond this noise,_

_Beyond night and day, beyond heaven and hell._

_Beyond you and me._

_Just let it be,_

_just take my hand and come with me,_

_come with me..._

Draco se apegó aun mas a Hermione y le susurro un te ves hermosa.

_And run, fly away, don't look back,_

_they don't understandyou at all,_

_they left you alone in the dark_

_where nobody could see your light._

_Do you dare to cross the door?_

_Do you dare to come with me_

_to the place where we belong?_

_Beyond this smoke, , beyond this planet,_

_beyond lies and truths, beyond life and death._

_Beyond you and me._

_Just let it be,_

_just take my hand and come with me,_

_come with me..._

-te amo Leona- musito Draco al oído de Hermione al terminar la canción

-te amo serpiente- susurro ella dándole un tierno pero apasionado beso.

Aunque llevasen 5 años juntos nunca se acabarían las llamas de aquella pasión.

Draco miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que aquella noche de la boda de sus amigos recién empezaba.

* * *

Dejen Review… ¿Qué les pareció?

Besos chicas, atte. Ghos'Sweet'Dreams


End file.
